Secret Cravings
by TheMightyLauren
Summary: This is about Sakura and Deidara, basically lusting after each other. Oneshot.


I do not own Naruto

She didn't know how it had happened. She didn't know why or when either, but it did. She had fallen madly in love with one of the members from the Akatsuki. Well, perhaps love was too strong of a word for it. The truth was, she wasn't really sure what she was feeling, but she knew one thing. That it was forbidden.

Maybe that's why he was so appealing to begin with.

It didn't take long for the both of them to realize what was truly behind the heated glares they shared. They were both accompanied by other members of their teams durring their first 3 encounters, but the fourth time, it was just the two of them.

Sakura and Deidara.

She knew without a doubt, that he had manipulated the situation to get her alone with him. Or atleast, that's what she told herself. Nevermind the fact that it had been she who had fled from the others, away from the battle scene, knowing full well that he would follow her. As far as her consious was concerned though, she had simply been fleeing to find more help.

She had stopped running from him, and hid behind a tree. Atleast that's what she wanted to believe she was doing. The truth was, a part of her, a dark part of her, wanted nothing more than for him to find her, and make her his own right there against that very tree. She could feel the heat rising to her face, and the sensation between her thighs at the mere thought of his body pressed against hers, as he held her up with his own weight while he burried himself inside of her.

These thoughts were almost too much to bear as she began to feel dizzy. Slowly she peeped around the tree, not knowing if she wanted to see him, or if she didn't. She was surprised to find herself feeling disapointed when she saw that there were no signs that she was being pursued now. Closing her eyes, she turned back around, enjoying the coolness of the small breeze, as it blowed her hair out of her face. Confusion clouded her mind, as she tried to figure out just what the hell she had been thinking. Did she really want him to follow her, in hopes of some form of intimacy happening? She had never experienced these sort of feelings before. Everytime she looked at Deidara, her entire body would feel like it was on fire. Especially the part between her legs. Her body would start aching for him everytime their eyes met. What she felt for this criminal was lust, in it's rawest form, and she did not know what to do about it.

Of course, the logical part of her knew that it was wrong. That she could never act on her feelings for him. Hell, it wasn't just wrong, it was forbidden. But for some reason, that made her want him even more. She trembled at the thought of what the consequences might be if she was to act on her desires, and get caught. But she couldn't stop how she was feeling. That was why, in the heat of the moment, in the middle of the battle, when he had singled her out as his opponent, something in her head snapped, and all she could think of was how good it would feel to have him just once. To taste him, to touch him, to feel his his naked slick body against her own. So she had feld. Away from the clearing and deep into the forrest.

Despite feeling disapointment, she also felt relieved to discover that he wasn't behind her. Maybe he had no idea how she had been craving his touch, and that she had set him up for this rendevous. Maybe he had felt she wasn't worth the trouble of chasing down, so he didn't even bother to come after her. If all that were true, he had unknowingly saved her from herself.

But all of that was not true, for he wanted her just as badly. Since their first meeting, there had been many nights when he had flown into her village undiscovered, and watched her through her window. He was amazed at his own self control, as he would watch her undress for bed. There were times when she would stand infront of her mirror, wearing nothing but panties, as she would slowly trace her hands over her own body. He couldn't help but wonder who it was she was pretending her hands belonged to. That curiosity didn't last long though, for one night, as he bit the blood out of the side of his index finger in hopes of holding onto his sanity and control, he could hear her pleasuring herself. He could not see her through the darkness of her room, but she had left the window open, possibly in hopes of her secret desire coming to her durring the night. She started off slowly at first, with minimum ruffling of her sheets, and silent gasps. In fact, she was so quiet, he found himself wide eyed and startled when he realized what exactly it was that she was doing. Gradually, her breathing increased and her moans slightly more desperate. He didn't notice his own breathing increasing as well. At some point his finger had found its way to his mouth as he bit down hard, refusing to pleasure himself right along with her. He could not see her, as her body arched upwards while her fingers became more erratic. He would have surely lost all control he had managed to retain, if he had actually witnessed the sight.

He could tell by her sharp intakes of breath that she was reaching her peek. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining that it was he who was causing her such pleasure. And then, he heard it...

_His name._

She said _his_ name.

His eyes snapped open, as he heard her heavy, lust filled voice moan it out durring her highest point of ecstacy. He sat there, on the tree branch, unable to move for several moments after hearing her breathing return to normal. His mind was racing with the possibilities of what could happen now. He tried to clear his head and focus on their past encounters. He had been so wrapped up in his facination towards her, that he had failed to realize that she was yearning for him as well. All the times she licked or nibbled her lips when looking at him, the way her face would redden everytime they locked eyes...

How had he not seen it?

He left there that night feeling light, and dare he admit, happy? He wanted her, and she wanted him. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan to make it happen. Perhaps she could be recruited into Akatsuki. She was a medic nin afterall, not to mention the fifth's apprentice. It wouldn't hurt to have someone with her skills and talent in their organization. However, the smile that had formed on his lips quickly turned to a frown as realization hit him hard.

She had killed Sasori.

Not only was that reason to not allow her into the group, but also reason enough to kill her. She had taken out one of their members, therefore not only could she not join, but he was certain he could never be with her either. Not being allowed to do something didn't sit well with him though, as he desperatly tried to figure out a way around this. He wanted her, and she wanted him! There had to be a way for them to be together, right?

Wrong.

After several days of barely eating, and hardly sleeping, he finally accepted the fact that he could never have her. He would never be able to bury his face in her soft pink strands, nor lose his sanity at the feeling of her bare thighs wrapped around his waist. He would never be the one to cause those delicious sounds of pleasure coming from her lips, and he would never feel her fingers dig into his back, or taste the sweet saltiness of her skin.

After all the crimes he had commited in his life, he was accustomed to karma. But this...this just wasn't fair. Now, what would have been fair, and justly deserved, would have been him craving her, but her only seeing him as an enemy and not a potential lover. But then again, he knew he didn't deserve fairness in this lifetime.

That didn't stop him from wanting her so badly that it hurt though.

Which is exactly why he followed her when she dashed away into the forrest. He didn't know that she was lurring him away from all the others. All he knew was that she was leaving, and he was going to follow. He had no intention of fighting her when he caught up with her. He knew, this would be his only chance to have her.

He had managed not only to catch up to her, but to pass her as well. He watched her as she peeped around the tree, apparently still thinking she was the one in the lead. He watched as she turned around, closing her eyes as the wind gently blew her hair. Then he noticed her face slightly turning pink, as she unknowingly reached up and rubbed the back of her neck sensually.

Within an insant, he was in front of her. Sakura was too lost in her own world to notice the presence before her. She continued standing there, softly running her hands across her neck, imagining what it would be like to feel his hands on her, instead of her own for once.

Deidara swallowed the lump in his throat as he prepared to make his move.

"Waiting for someone?"

Immediatly, Sakura's eyes shot open in surprise. Standing right infront of her, was the one she had been craving for so long. All at once a million thoughts ran through her mind. What did he want, and what should she do? Did he want to kill her? Should she attack him first? She didn't want to attack him though. She wanted to grab him and pull him to her. She wanted to rip his cloak off, and see him as just a man, rather than a forbidden member of the Akatsuki. But no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew he was the enemy. And he was standing extremly close.

She couldn't stop her eyes from focusing on his lips. Oh how she had dreamed of those lips, touching her in places she dared not admit. Her gaze slowly traveled down to his partly revealed neck. Oh how she wanted to suck and lick that very neck, as he drove himself into her. She met his gaze with her own once again, and with a boldness she never knew she possesed, she roughly pulled him to her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't follow me."

To say that Deidara had been stunned was a severe understatement. So she had plotted this, eh? Smart girl.

He lowered his face down to hers, only to stop right before their lips touched. Their breaths were heavy, for he knew, and she knew, that once they connected, there would be no backing out. She would betray her village, and he would betray the Akatsuki. This same thought ran through both their minds as they briefly contemplated walking away now, and forgetting this ever happened.

But how could they do that, now that they were so close to getting what the wanted?

He knew if he were to get caught, his punishment would certainly be death, but that wasn't what was holding him back. It was the thought of her punishment that caused his delay. If someone were to ever find out about her treason, he was sure she might never see the light of day again.

Could he really live with himself if he was to be the cause of her suffering?

No. He could not.

Squeezing her body to his for one last moment, he slowly loosened his grip on her, pulling his head back up. His gaze was fixed on the tree behind her, not daring to lock eyes with her again.

Sakura became very confused by his sudden actions of coldness. Why would he pull away from her after they had come so close? Nervously, she reached a hand up and wrapped it around his neck, attempting to pull him back down so she could finally kiss him. However his neck was stiff and he refused to move. As he backed away, he grabbed her hand with his own.

"Go back to your village, yeah."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell was going on? Just as she was ready to question him, he looked at her lovingly, and smiled a small, sad smile, as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. Instinctivly she looked at where their hands had been joined.

"Go now", he whispered, as he pulled his hand from hers, and vanished.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, as she clumsily turned around in circles, looking up down and all around trying to find him. But it was too late. He was gone, and this opportunity would never come again. She began to doubt her own sanity, as she tightened her fists in anguish, but then discovered that she was holding something. Opening her hand as she turned it over, she saw a small rose, made from what appeared to be...clay?

Of course it was clay.

A warm smile spread across her face, as she gently cupped the rose to her chest. She didn't try to stop the tears from falling.

Perhaps, there was some love involved in all of this afterall.

Awww damn! That is SO not the way I first envisioned it. But hell, it's late and I always turn mushy when I get tired. This was gonna be about them just going at it in a forrest, giving into what their bodies wanted. Maybe I'll make a dirty sequel so I can feel better about this, lol. I mean, come on. There are so many things I could do with those mouths in his hands wink wink


End file.
